Golds Fatherly Features
by Craigyp93
Summary: When Snow gives birth to her second child darkness is only a blink Gold is up to his tricks even years later and story brook will never be the same. What will become of the second child? With a lot of twists and turns and magic beyond compare will good win? mistaken love, curses, adventure and a whole lot of family drama.
1. Birthday Wishes

The labour took it out of snow that she lost the state of consciousness just before finding out the sex of her newly born baby all she heard was the loud whimpers of her beautiful faceless baby.

*south port*

The little town of Southport was a great place all year round with its holiday park feel everyone knew everyone that took residence, and there was never anyone new. Jake lived on the sea front the beach was literally his back garden and battlefield ever since he was a child. Now it's just his go to area to clear his mind and hide from his demanding father Emanuel.

Jake always found it strange that he didn't resemble his father, but like Emanuel states 'your beauty is from your mother, you took only the brains from me.' Of course Jake never seen his mother, she died just after delivery and it was just too much for his father to see pictures of his only one true love. Although the picture in his head was one of a princess, a beautiful young woman with long short brown hair, amazing bone structure and a strength no one could match, be that passion. Jake never seen his father come to think of it, as he was the owner of an old antic/furniture store and always ran late into the night collecting and selling old furniture His father had long brown hair, bold dark eyes, always in a suit and walked with a limp making him carry a cane, with a huge gold sphere on top. Almost looking to presentable and posh for his line of work. Jake was pretty much a loner, a small fish in an empty ocean. The only thing he knew about his family was that he was born in a small town just outside of Boston and that it wasn't there anymore and is know just a waste land, not even on the map. Just empty space.

It was 11:54pm when Jake checked his watch, sat on the open plain of sand the tide was that far out with the darkness you couldn't even see were the water began. "There has got to be more than this, this little town, this empty life." Taking one last glance at his watch "3, 2, 1. Happy birthday 18th birthday. Make a wish" he closed his eyes as tight as he could not that he believed in wishes or that it would do him any good but like tradition he made the same wish he did every year. Opening his eyes moments later to find himself facing a closed building with the name 'Story Brook Public Library' shutting his eyes tightly then opening them again but with no difference the only conclusion he could give himself was that he was still at home in little old Southport in his tiny room in the loft sleeping, dreaming.

"And you are." The voice came from behind him and as he spun round, a woman in a grey pant suit. Short bobbed hair and a stern hard look in her eyes was staring back at him. The silence grew too unbearable for both of them, there stare of was so intense yet her face seemed so familiar he had to say something. "mother." And with that a bright light blinded him and he was out cold.

*story brook*

"David, where's our child, let me hold my beautiful baby." Snow woke with the perfect glow that could illuminate the land. A pitiful face washed over David and snow realised that this wasn't a new face it has the same look of a widowed women of 4 years.

"What's happening?"

"Snow."

"Were is my child?" Snows panic level had risen to past 100

"Snow you have been out for years… our child… our boy has gone taken and not in this wold"

The news destroyed every glimmer of love and hope out of snows eye that her signature sparkle had disappeared. "Regina" was the only word she managed to let go. "No, Snow I tried my best to stop him. Charming helped to" Regina stepped from the shadows, she continued but you could see the pain in her face she no longer wanted to destroy her happiness as her happiness was now Henrys. "GOLD".

"He believe it was the child of his undoing, like the prophecy said. He believe that it skipped generations and that the brother of the saviour, your son his great grandson. Would be the strongest darkest power of all the land, the dark one not standing a chance when he would reach the age of 18. We haven't seen Gold since." A man explained to her his face so familiar she knew this person. "Henry is that you."

"Yea it's me, you have been out a long time. You woke when..." Henrys features had become more defined more strong. From his eyes you could see the misery and exhaustion, he still couldn't understand his role in this whole family tree. He wasn't born in his family's world but in the normal world. Even the newest member of the family was at least conceived there but he was a outcast the distant memory.

*15 Years Ago"

"Henry come on, it's not as hard as you're making it out you need to focus, and you need to feel it" Regina's training was hard and exhausting but Henry just couldn't make the small stone hover. He couldn't find that place that his mother found so easily. "I can't do it! It's impossible." His frustration echoed for miles. Their training took place in the woods just next to Regina's vault. They were dark and gloomy even in the brightest of days. There was something about nature that Henry loved. The smell of the natural resources filling the air. They train next to an old oak which had fallen with the disruption of when Gold brought magic to this world. Fitting place to train he thought. "Impossible hunny you're brought your family together and broke my curse, you taught me to love again. Nothing is impossible. Just breathe." Regina's love for henry was more than imaginable she created a bond that could never be broken. "Maybe, were too soft on him. You trained me from my natural instinct from my gut." Emma was sat on the oak just watching observing her son. "Come on kid lets go to Granny's we can pick this up tomorrow." Emma's maternal instincts has grown higher than any tree especially from the things she had been through with Henry, defeating Pan, bringing people back from the curse, and even more know that her brother was taken and know were to be found. She would never leave his side unless he was under the protection of Regina of course.

Looking into the distance Regina could just make out the clock tower central to the town with the last of the sun beams darting from the trees bouncing of every leaf. She could only think of all the crazy stuff that went down in this forest in this little town that would seem quiet to the outside eye. Not that the outside eye could see it, as she had to create an even powerful protection spell not letting anyone in or out. Leaving no passage on land or sky to get through.

Granny's was centre of all life in Story Brooke, no story would escape to 4 walls of Granny's nothing would escape Ruby's senses more like. The bell that had broken ever since people could remember rattled as the door swung open. And what seemed to be a lively atmosphere died slowly as Emma and Henry entered. People never looked at them the same since Gold had disappeared taking there beautiful bouncing baby with him, and especially with Snow not waking up any time soon. "go take a seat kid I'll get the drinks." With that Henry walked over to the corner booth, there normal habitat whilst in Granny's. Emma was never going to get used to his teenage strops and tantrums and especially now that he can't grasp magic. "Just the usual please Ruby." Emma asked. "How you holding up, any sign on Snow waking." Ruby was the closest thing to a sister that Emma could have especially with her past to her mother. "Nothing yet. It's not looking good" Ruby's change from the past couple of years has been so big from being I guess a risky to know maturing into a fine adult yes she had her moments but since the curse broke she become something much more than she would ever imagine. "I have kept my eyes peeled but nothing has changed, people are just going on with their lives. Even Belle hasn't shown her face." Emma's spine tingled with that name, she was so unsure of her old friend that she was torn and for her to be missing this long only made her suspicions worse. 2 heads turned at the end of the bar when her name was mentioned, realising this wasn't the time or place, and Ruby was off to make her signature drink with the secret ingredient that obviously everyone knew. Cinnamon.

"It's cos I was born here isn't it." Henry stated with a hollow look on his face. "I don't know what you mean kid." Emma began to realise what he was getting at but has learnt not to disrupt his line of thought but let him go with it. Its how he found her is it not. "You were born there and that's why you have magic, but I was born in a place with no magic a place were the only magic here is WIFI" Emma could see the cogs moving in Henrys eyes. "I don't know kid. But I'm sure Regina wouldn't be wasting her time trying if she thought it was hopeless. Come on it took me forever to learn and plus your still growing, think of all those hormones and then there's puberty that's got to have a hand in there some were. There is a lot going on." Emma didn't believe what she was saying but, if she learnt anything from her father she knew that hope was everything. "I guess so." Henry just stared at his mug playing with the froth that was marshmallow.

*Story Brooke Hospital Modern Day*

"Henry, she needs rest we can talk to her later." Regina interrupted

Snows room was as plain and white as any other hospital room, however hers was filled with flowers and handmade cards filled with glitter and paint from the school because don't forget she was still Miss Blanchet to a lot of people. The droning sound of the heart monitors monotone beep was the only thing breaking the silence of the room. Her eyes darted to David who was unusually quiet "what aren't you telling me, David what is it." She asked. "A young man appeared today in front of the clock tower he's with Emma now for questioning. He states he is dreaming that he doesn't know of this place however we think different." Regina interjected before David could even open his mouth.

"I want to see him!" Snow demanded "do you think it's wise, we have this under control with the power between the 3 of us he won't be going anywhere." Almost a sense of pride fluttered Regina's eyes. "The 3 of you?" Snow looked like she couldn't take know more but needed to know. "Myself and Emma of course oh and Henry he's become quiet the great magician. Myself and blue have been training him balancing out the magic of dark and light." And with a wave of the strangers hand who claims to be henry, purple smoke appeared creating a mist of darkness then out of know were a beam of light equalled out the darkness and in its place a dozen roses tied up in a bow of purple silk. "For you."

Snows head filled with the consciousness that she has missed 18 years again of her family's life. She has missed everything. The only thing that she knew was that Gold was to blame. "Everything that has happened to us has been because of that, of that monster. I could kill him!" the anger sieved inside her, rising like molten lava. "Snow think of what you are saying. Think of what you felt after Cora." David said almost pleading for the sanity he knew was buried deep inside. And with that name mentioned a shudder filled the room and darkness engulfed Regina's eyes. The pain was still present today after the many years that had passed. And the thought of revenge wavered over Regina's head and plotting began to take hold. But then looking at the strapping young man that she raised from new born and is still teaching him knew things brought her back. She knew the power that he held.

A slight breeze leaked out of the faulty air conditioning system above Emma's desk and the constant ticking from the rotary fans set a dismal tone in the station. By trying to keep herself busy her eyes kept flickering up to the strange but yet familiar boy sat on the cot in the end cell. She found herself imagining one of her first cases as sheriff but it wasn't a boy behind the bars but Snow. All she could get out of the stranger was that his name was Jake and he had no clue how he ended up in Story Brook. She knew this to be true but she could sense something deeper. She could sense a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of threat.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" she asked, she felt sorry for him and felt a sense of responsibility for him yet she didn't know why. She kept thinking and wishing she had someone who was there for her when she was sent down. Especially through the hard ship of having to give up Henry. Jake just looked at her she wasn't sure if he was scared or giving her the silent treatment. "How about I get us, two hot chocolates with cream and cinnamon?" and with that his eyes darted up. "How did you know?" was all he could muster. "A guess really and that's how I like it too." And with that she was gone. Unaware on the knowledge Jake had about whether magic was real she decided to do it the old fashion way and go to Granny's.

"Comfortable dearie?" a voice from the shadows filled the empty air of the station. And with just them two words Jake was up "Dad, what are you doing here?" the astonishment of his father filling the gap of the door way filled him with so many mixed emotions that the easiest one to choose was hate. "Happy Birthday son, did you think your old dad would forget? I got you something." a wide smirk on his face appeared, you could see the dominance in his proud exterior. And with that he pulled a key out of his pocket "I don't want anything from you, I would prefer to rot in here than to be set free by you and have to owe you a debt." The anger rose more passionately now and he was pronouncing every syllable making sure his father got the hint. "Son, I am here to take you home. These people they are dangerous." The desperate need in his voice beamed out of him "Dangerous we don't even know them." Jakes mind was about to explode what is going on. "I left here 18 years ago, so we could get away from it all" "get away from it all, wait this is the small town you used to tell me about in those stories about mom, but you said it was nothing but waste land, an empty barren space" Jake was about to explode. "Son please." Emanuel pleaded for his son but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Hello, Gold long time no see. Or should I call you rumple."

"Miss Swan, what a pleasant surprise" the sight of Emma made his skin crawl and suddenly out of know were a ball of great fire erupted from Gold's hand. "You won't stop me taking him, I'm the dark one my powers are no match for no one." The threat was clear, the pawn had been moved but what would be Emma's next move. "Dad what are you doing what's going on?" Jakes panic risen and overcome his anger and fear struck. "Dad? You have got to be kidding me that's low for even you gold." And in that instant Emma knew why she had such a strong feeling for Jake. It was her brother. But it was too late a puff of purple smoke and they both were gone. And the humming sound of the air conditioner came back into focus leaving her with the realisation that she had a brother and more importantly a brother who was alive.


	2. The Truth

_I think I lost it a little but I want to carry on as I have so many ideas and so many new ways to add new storys and fairy tales like the show. again sorry for the grammar and spellings. hope you enjoy the beginning of chapter 2 part 1_

*Southport*

"What's going on? Where was that? What have you just done? Who was them people? Dad what are you doing?" Jakes confusion was hitting its peak when the purple smoke dissolved and they were back in Southport. Whilst saying all this Gold was rummaging round cupboards that Jake had never seen opened, his head was mashed and he had no clue what he's just witnessed. After what seems like hours but must have only been minute's gold pulled out a purple velvet box. "Dad what is that?", "how did you get there what did you do!" Gold's legendary anger rose like no other forgetting who Jake was for a single moment. "Dad I don't know one moment I was wishing for more the next I was stood in front of a clock tower, dad what's happening to me" and with the last 5 words gold seen a side to Jake he had never seen before even when he was a young boy, Jake was frightened and lost. An image he had only seen so clearly in belles face a face he thought he had forgotten a long time ago "Quiet son. Listen, there is something I need to explain to you." Without a word Jake sat down. This being something so out of character for him as any time to fight with his father was a good time, but for some reason he just sat. "I am your dad, and I love you dearly and I sworn to keep you safe no matter what but… I am not your father, your biological father." Jake began to shake his head slowly condensing all of what he is hearing surely it can't all be true all the quiet whispers in the sheriff's office when that strange lady took him in. "there was a war going on when I got you out I did it to keep us safe to protect us." Gold began to ramble, seeing the scenes of what happened 18 years ago. "I was born there. But you said" "I know what I said Bae. Jake" it wasn't the first time gold got them both mixed up.

"I know what I said, but it was to protect you there was women so strong so powerful the only way to keep me safe was to take you across the line and not turn back. Jake say something."

Anger rose up inside Jake from the beginning it was all a lie, he knew that this life couldn't be it but it was his life and now he found out it was all a lie. "Jake please" gold plead for an answer but didn't like what Jake had to say.

"So dad, Emanuel, Gold whatever I call you. You lied to me all my life! Every single aspect every fine line everything!" Jakes feeling of loss became anger and he felt a fire burning inside him. Everyone had said he was a time bomb that one day he would explode and maybe today was that day. "Jake please."

"No, you don't get to talk, how I can believe a word you say. You're not even my father." The anger flew out of his mouth like daggers to the throat of a raven. "Jake just listen please I can explain" gold gripped onto Jake hugging him trying to calm him trying to make him see sense. But the anger was pulsing so strongly inside Jake. "GET OFF ME!" and with that gold flew into the wall, the sound was so deafening Jake hadn't pushed him but he wanted him to let go he wanted him be hurt as much has he hurt him. "What have you done?" Jake screamed.

*Story Brook*

"Emma!" David ran inside to see scorch marks on the wall and his daughter sat on the fall below. "What Happened?" David's worry grew too much but like all princes like all fathers in fact he worried too much. "I'm fine he missed." Emma's stare into the emptiness scared David. "Who missed?"

"Gold. And once again I let my brother slip out my hands. I couldn't save the stranger, the stranger that I should of called brother." David's eyes filled slowly his son was in this very room and gone without a single look. All he wanted was to hold his son for the first time and his chance was gone. "Were did they go?"

"They vanished, and gold's good at hiding his tracks even ruby couldn't pick up his scent were ever it is he's gone far." Emma's defeated tone killed David even more it's like she had given up. "At least I know he's out there. he's alive I can save him. I will save him, nothing is stronger than a fathers bond."

"Gold may be good at hiding his tracks, but that's why you have me." And out of the blue walked in a structure of pure power of independence, she no more needed Gold to save her. "He thought that I was too weak, to unable to look after myself and then he left and I'm going to bring him back dead or alive."

"Belle?" David and Emma gasped simultaneously, "were have you been we haven't seen you in years? Not since we,"

"Since you thought I was in on it and tried to have me imprisoned, funny people being sheriff doesn't mean you can take law into your own hands. But I haven't come back for that. I understand why you did that, any desperate parent would. My revenge is for Gold and I think I've learnt enough to find him" Belle always seemed to interrupt David at the right time, and all Emma could do was smile. Inside she was glad that Belle found this new confidence this fire inside. "So what's the plan?" Emma still questioned Belles loyalty but will quit happily follow to find her brother. "We need to get back to Snow" David's distraught for his wife clouded his judgement and added on to list of his worries, in fact went straight to the top of that list. "We don't have time for that I won't lose gold again," Emma's pride was the only thing clouding her judgement, she still had very little bond with her mother and she didn't have time to make one, there never was something always seemed to come up. Emma's strode to Belle was that of a larger creature and with a cloud of purple smoke they both were gone. Leaving David helpless once again.

*Southport*

Back on the Jake empty ocean. The only place he could find to think, so much had happened from disappearing, finding out his so called father was a liar and seeing/ doing extraordinary things without even touching them. There was a lot to mull over. "What a great birthday this has become, well I wished for something different." Jake never made it a trait to speak to himself but his head was to full to add in extra thoughts. "Better be careful what you wish for then mate." And with a sudden Jake darted from seated position to attack. The voice came from nowhere, a proper British accent one he hasn't heard in a long time, which he should be accustomed to being that is where he is from. A dark mysterious silhouette stood behind him, he couldn't make out any distinguishing features just the shape of a tall man everything else was blinded by the sun rise. The stranger began to walk slowly to him until his was close enough to touch. "You don't know me but I'm a friend of your sisters, mate." The voice said, jakes animal instincts took hold and held his defensive position. "You must be mistaken I don't have a sister." Knowing that due to recent events he didn't even know who he was never mind other siblings as well. "Ahh mate, you're the one who is mistaken. I have travelled a long distance to get here, to find you. I think you want to hear what I have to say." Then his every detail came to play, his piercing deep blue eyes, just the right amount of stubble, tame dark hair, all black clothes. "My name is Killian, like I said I'm a friend of your sisters, we even dated but that's a different story. But I have come here because there is something you need to know." "Please don't, I have learnt a lot for one day I don't need to know any more. From a mysterious stranger with a hook." Jake couldn't handle any more but had no energy to put up a mean façade. "I guess I got here too late?"

"Well you missed me, "magically" appear in my home town. Get put in prison by some random woman on a power trip get guarded by a sheriff that looked very much like me, watch my father make fire out of thin air and throw it at said sheriff and then in a blur of purple smoke end up back here. Have I missed anything out?" Jake exploded but once it came out he could finally breathe again "please tell me you have some answers?" he asked Killian because he was fed up of lies, there was something about this stranger that made him feel safe. For the first time since he can remember. "Unfortunately I don't come as the bearer of good news mate. I know its tuff but all I can do is tell you what I know." And with that jake slumped back to the ground knees digging into chest staring into the distant void of sky. "Well I guess it's safe to say you know about magic?" jakes nod was near enough non excitant but it was there so Killian carried on. "Well you're from a world full of it and no Gold isn't your father" (meaning Emanuel) "your mother is actually called Mary Margret, well in this world any way. And your father David, their love is unbreakable, seriously. Then there is your sister, Emma. Well mate what can I say about her? I thought she was the love of my life, but then a woman cursed me so that I could never kiss her, anyway she would be the sheriff you met, blonde woman about yay high. Now she has a son called Henry, In our world he was known as the book reader, long story." This was all too much for Jake to maintain. "You speak of magic and worlds and curses and all these different things that don't exist and expect me to believe you." Knowing that he did believe him but his fear levels rose to a high he was at the point of fight or flight and usually it was the easy way out. "Mate they do exist and ill prove it to you." With that Killian took off his glove to his right hand revealing a metallic silver hook in space were 4 fingers and a thumb should be. "Oh and who are you supposed to be captain hook. Since when in the song heads shoulders knees and toes was there a hook involved? Yeah I didn't think so. So let me get this straight you're saying that fairy-tale characters exist and my mother and father are what Shrek and Fiona?" with a burst out of laughter Killian could only muster "More like snow white and charming, but I won't tell your mother you called her an ogre."

"Yeah right so let me guess the wicked witch of the west is after me?" Jake was just playing along with this mad man's accusations, "No actually I killed her as she placed the unbreakable curse on me, now the evil queen or Regina in the world is another story. But she became good due to henry but that's another story." Jake had had enough "Enough of this bull shit!" he shouted. "Its true son, every word" and with that an all familiar voice came from nothing. "Gold." Hook greeted with the highest of caution. "Hook, how is that hook by the way? I don't know it seems a little lonely maybe I give you another to keep it company." Gold teased but there was a sign of honesty in his voice. Jakes innocent little hill was now brandished with stains of dishonesty. "If you touch a single hair on that boys head I will."

"You will do what hooky? I didn't think so, you have no power here I am the dark one, if I was you I would remember that. Besides if I was going to kill the boy don't you think I would have done it 18 years ago? I have a bigger use for him don't you worry about that dearie." And with that the less so serious Rumpelstiltskin appeared. "Dirty cod fish!" and with a killing strike Killian lunged at Gold. "STOP!" the scream was almost deafening and with it everything froze even Gold. "What do you mean you have a bigger use for me?" the almost extinct fear on Gold's face was clear to the world as he was over powered by someone so young. "Son, please?" was this rumple begging the great and powerful dark one. Although fear was written in Killian's face a small but distinct smirk arose at what he witnessed. "Don't call me that! I am not your son. Why is everyone so afraid of you? I don't even know how I did it but you can't even move. You're kind of perfectic. Now speak what is going on?" a surge of energy something Jake had never felt before rose in him. There was so much raw anger that he felt so powerful. "I said speak!" he roared. "Jake please." The plea was higher now as Gold knew that of what the prophecy stated and thought today was the day. "Mate think of your actions before you take your next move. Think of the side you plan to be on and the effects you have on this world. I know it is impossible to do but think of your father and mother. I can see the innocence inside you I can see that there is good. Yes I hate that cod fish but there is a better way than this." Hook knew that this was the right thing to say although he also knew if this was before the curse before Story Brooke he would have rather enjoyed a little fried fish.

The veins on Jakes forehead was popping out and the exhaustion of holding such magic when not trained was showing, however he was still unsure what to do and was still unsure on how much of what Killian said sunk in. with a pain full deafening war cry a burst of pure power erupted from inside of him. Then nothing but darkness.


End file.
